Raining Blood
by Goodygurrl2010
Summary: She tripped falling into the mud. As she turned to see what she had tripped on she froze. Her body began to shake. NO...KibaXHinata...Don't leave me yet she whispered over his body.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've read through my stories and realized how little effort I've been putting forth so I decided to go through my main ones and redo them! So I hope you all review and tell me if I have improved!

Please enjoy and review KibaXHinata, A survival story

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto At all and never will

* * *

She tore through the tall trees, ignoring the pain as the branches clashed along her white skin like a whip leaving small red welts in their wake. Her pearl like eyes were surrounded by veins, as she used her keen eyesight to see through the rain that seemed to pour harder and harder by the second. She cursed at it feeling as though it was attempting to slow her down and give up her pursuit. They had been gone for way too long, she knew something was wrong when they hadn't returned earlier. She felt her heart pound with every passing second because she knew that he would never break his promise to her no matter what. The messenger that she had snatched from Tsunade's hand had said that they had been ambushed, 'where any of them alive?' it had been over 3 hours ago. Her felt her world slow again and she felt the burning sensation flow through her lungs, heart and behind her eyes. His image flashed through her head for the millionth time. 'Please god let him still be alive' she jumped faster than she had ever done before. Her body seemingly no longer attached to her mind. She went from tree branch to tree branch, faster and faster. The little sunlight that was able to make it through the trees reflected onto a ring that encircled her ring finger. Her fists tightened "please" she whispered, only for her voice to be lost in the sound of rain and her heart beat as she pushed herself even farther.

She jumped as fast as her limits would allow, ignoring all the pain that she was inflicting upon herself by doing so. She heard the sounds of metal clanging, and her nose picked up the scent of blood and decay. 'Their still fighting!' Relief immediately swamped ran through her. 'If they were fighting then they were alive, right?' those thought kept her going to the place were everything would be revealed.

She tore through the remaining trees coming across the beaten forms of Naruto and Shikamaru fighting against three tall men that wore the insignia of sound. The relief that had filled her shattered 'where was he??' She thought wildly as her heart slammed against her chest. She let her eyes dart back and forth across the battlefield. She advanced towards Naruto and Shikamaru as they took one of the men down. "Naruto" she said firmly her stutter long gone. Ever since her father's disownment she had asked the aid of her friends to get ride of the weak habit, but only one person truly gave her the confidence that she needed to prove herself to herself.

Naruto knew that voice 'Hinata' he thought as his heart slowed, he kept his eyes away from hers. He felt his stomach twist again. "I'm Sorry" he whispered hoping for it to get drowned out by the rain, knowing that when she found out she would be shattered.

However she heard him loud and clear, she had trained her ears intently after a fight with the sound had left her blind and defenseless. 'NO' she thought as she felt her heart stop and her blood run cold 'it can't be' she looked at him as he turned his head to her, his eyes reluctantly locking with hers "no" she whispered, but she knew it was true the look in his eyes told her it was true. He could never lie to her; he was one of her closest friends.

She was shaking now. However she didn't shake from fear, or even from the immense sadness that was welling up inside her. She shook because the rage she felt was ripping through her body. She turned her unique eyes that he had always said he loved to the two remaining men. Her blood was boiling; he was all she had left! She loved him and he truly loved her! She was his first and Only love! And he was her everything!

She entered her stance and with speed that only the lost poses she shot off at the two remaining men. She twirled as the first mans arms reached for her. She spun up inside of his guard, and smiled as she pumped her chakra right into his hard chest causing his heart to explode. She swiftly glided away from the dead man, avoiding his lifeless body as it fell to the ground, and to the next and last man that she would kill for this pain that was welling up inside her heart. She spun in towards him, however he had watched her before so he was able to counter her attack. She was pushed back; she could feel Naruto and Shikamaru at her back wanting to help but too drained in order to do anything except get in her way.

She forced her face to become blank and calm as she set up for her move 64 points attack (I don't know the names and I am too lazy to look them up) She attacked with all the energy that she had, her every hit meeting its mark. She watched as he fell to the floor, his eyes wide in shock and blood falling from his mouth. She tuned to Naruto and looked at him. He turned and began to walk away from the scene. That was all it took for her to know to follow him.

As they walked they went through the nearby trees and the scene she saw made heave continuously until she vomited in the nearby bushes. She wiped her mouth as she slowly stepped towards the carnage. She saw Chouji's still body that had been pierced with numerous weapons, he laid still and unmoving, Ino laying limp across his torn body her face in his neck as a spike stuck out of her back, she was wrapped around him in a never ending embrace. She finally noticed the salty tears that had begun to fall down her face. She felt her stomach drop and her breath speed up as she saw a bundle of fur that had been white, however due to the substance that now stained it had become drenched in a red blood color. Not even near to its true resemblance and form. She put her hand over her face as she tried to keep her sobs from wrenching out of her throat.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder trying to give strength to her. She looked up seeing crystal blue eyes that held pain and regret for her in them. They had been close ever since she finally told him her feelings. He had told her that he cared for her as a sister and that he could never betray his friend who loved her more than anything in this world. That was when she finally saw him. He had always been their but she had never noticed. She grabbed his hand thankful for his support as the scene become less and less bearable. The smell becoming stronger every second, she continued her walk through the hell that she had entered.

She still couldn't believe it. As they had walked Naruto had told her of what had caused this. "Orochimaru" was all he had to say. But she could tell as his eyes went dark and tinted red that Sasuke had been there as well. As she listened she tripped falling into the mud. She turned to see what she had tripped on and instantly froze. Her body went into convulsions. As her body trembled she forced herself up and slowly crawled to the body that was covered by blood.

Naruto looked away from the scene knowing her next reaction. He felt more tears stream down his already soaked cheeks. As he squeezed his eyes closed as her scream finally ripped through the silent night that he would always remember had rained blood.

'NO' was all she could think as she screamed that first time. Her hand slowly moving to that face that was always smiling yet was now covered in blood. She wiped the blood from that face carefully it was so cold, pale. "Dead" she whispered 'NO' he couldn't be! She gripped her stomach 'Not Yet' she grabbed onto him burying her face into the blood soaked shirt. As the sobs that had been trapped in her throat violently ripped free. "KKKKKIIIIIIBBBBBBAAAAA" She screamed in a voice that made those who had been running to the scene and those at the scene who were still alive feel her heart being ripped into pieces.

* * *

Wow….That nearly made me cry writing it….I was going to have him live but….I am sooo sad. Ok I don't know if this will be a one-shot or if I will add on more chapters. IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS THAN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. Or else this is it Kapeesh.

Christina


	2. The After Math

**_Well I got a few people who asked for more chapters. So I'm writing more. This story was going to be a sappy romance story but I just couldn't stop writing it. SO now this story will be about Hinata and how she changes and hopefully overcomes Kiba's death._**

**_If you have any ideas tell me! And Please Reviews I got 111 hits so you people NEED TO REVIEW…please I need the reassurance._**

* * *

The rain poured outside, the sun hidden behind dark clouds. The room was black, and silent. Well silent all except the almost non-existent breathing coming from a pile of blankets on a nearly empty bed. 

If you looked close enough you could see too silver pools contrasting with the black background. And yet fitting in with their emptiness.

As a hand snaked out from the tumble of blankets, the sun managed to creep through those dark clouds. The slight light that escaped reflected upon a diamond.

As her eyes caught hold of the light that shimmered on the now empty promise, her she felt her body shake. She closed her eyes tightly, praying once again that this place was a dream. But when she finally opened her eyes she was still alone and helpless.

'So weak' she thought as she bit her lip, once again trying to hold her tears back. She pulled the blankets around her tighter, so she was barely there.

**Flashback**

* * *

She laid there her body over his as she gripped his jacket,….not believing.

Sakura had been sent with her and stood back with tears streaming down her face. She had come later to find this chaos. However she knew she was a medic before all else. So she left Hinata there and went to tend the others.

She was going to start with Naruto however he only shook her off. Telling her to go help the others.

He looked at Hinata as she cried, and walked up to her. "Hinata" he said as he touched her shoulder

She ripped away. Because she was so mad, sad. She wanted someone to blame "why." But she cut herself off when she saw his eyes. 'No it's not his fault' she thought wryly. 'If only I-' she was cut off as Naruto pulled her away from _him_. From _her_ Kiba. She looked at him, and he shook his head. She new he was gone but, still. She looked at his cold corpse. Her hand still holding her stomach, and finally it was too much and she collapsed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Inside the sheets she held herself close. It had been the same for two days now. She had heard them calling her outside. But she couldn't leave 'Why?' was all she could think. Her hand still lay on her stomach. As she finally let her tears fall yet again. 

**POV Change

* * *

**

"We have to do something" Naruto told the people with him, but they were all in their own mourning. 'Why now'

Sound had finally declared full war and they were deep. He felt it had been his own damn fault.

"Just let her rest and mourn" Sakura said from the shadows

Naruto cringed. Her voice was so weak. She hadn't been the same since see saw Ino and Chouji dead. And now with Hinata in this stage and Tenten still away she had fallen into depression.

He let a shaky sigh rise from his throat. 'God if you're out there tell me What do we do now?'

* * *

**_That's all for now. The more you REVIEW the more I will update even one review is fine for now._**


	3. Chapter 3

OK Next Chappie you guys asked for it so I will provide it.

* * *

She grasped. Her stomach was throbbing again and now a wave of nausea was racking through her body. Her eyes were hollow, and her lips chapped, along with the eyes of the undead. She untangled herself from the blanket that had helped to keep her trapped inside her mind, to keep everyone away. But she couldn't do it anymore. She had heard the pounding and pleading. She was worrying them all. "It's my fault isn't that

right,-…Kiba" she said softly to the blackness that had wrapped around her.

Naruto stood at her door again. He looked at the place that he had seen his friends last together.

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs to the apartment that Hinata had moved in to so she could be with Kiba. As he ascended the stairs he heard their voices.

"Kiba please don't go" he heard her pleading to him

"I'm sorry baby but I have to"

"You Can-"

Naruto peaked around the edge of the hallway to see that Kiba had leaned into Hinata kissing her to silence her.

"I will come back for you" he told her. He leaned even closer to her whispering something that even Naruto's excellent hearing missed. He sighed and leaned against the wall to wait for Kiba.

"Enjoy yourself" kiba asked as he rounded the corner

Naruto smiled at him "You should just stay with h-"

Kiba however cut him off "I can't I need this money" he said as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he swiftly followed him.

"That my friend is a secret" he said as he looked back at him. His eyes creased in a smile.

Naruto just laughed and slapped him on the back.

**_End Flash Back

* * *

_**

"I'm sorry Kiba" he said silently to the door that had not opened in days. "I still can't do anything" He said to himself and turned walking down those stairs that made him remember.

* * *

Ok this is number 3. I know they are short but it's easier for me and faster for you. IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATE!! 


	4. The White Moon

Ok sorry it took so long! But you know it IS Summer. Oh well I did it do here it is.

* * *

Naruto sighed again. He read over the reports that he had been given from Tsunade only moments before. Sound was on the move again. He felt his insides squirm with the knowledge that more fighting would happen. However what scared him the most was the knowledge that he wanted those bastards blood on his hands. He wanted revenge for Kiba…and Hinata. He heard banging on the door that led out of his old apartment. He stood stretching his long legs and walked over to the door in long strides. When he opened it he was met with wide green eyes. 

"Saku-" he started but she cut him off

"Naruto, Hinata's in the hospital she collapsed." She said breathless.

Naruto felt his heart stop, and a feeling encase him. He pushed through Sakura and ran to the hospital. He was unaware that the pink haired kunoichi followed him closely.

* * *

Hinata was encased in black. She couldn't see or breathe. She began to panic and she began to thrash. Suddenly she was enveloped in light. She looked out she stood on firm grass. The moon full and white in front of her. She could see mountains in the distance. 

"Hinata" she heard a voice echo, causing her heart to beat fast.

'That voice it can't be' she opened her mouth to say something.

However she was pulled away from the image violently. She felt as if she was under water. She reached her hand towards the fading image opening her mouth ignoring the feel of water running into her lungs and choking her.

"KKKIIIIBBBBBAAAA" the scream ripped from her throat as she fell from a hard surface. She heard someone asking her if she was ok. She felt the dried stream of her tears beginning to grow full again. Suddenly she felt herself picked up. She blinked furiously trying to see again. As she finally managed to open her eyes all she saw were two deep blue eyes that held such understanding that she latched onto that person crying yet again. She felt his arms wrap around her and she felt safe. As she finished crying to feel asleep in those arms. Missing the scared and lost look that crept into the two blue eyes that seemed to understand her completely.

* * *

OK I know it is short but I'm busy so ill try and update soon so REVIEW until then!! K 

3Christina


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the wait but this one is true art… ok so again PLEASE REVIEW I only write for my fans! Enjoy this because this is the turning point of a good story of maybe…the ending? Just kidding … or I will bb if you review 8P lol**

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata once again fell into a death like sleep. He slowly eased his grip from her as he let her fall back down. He looked at her face that seemed so relaxed with the only hint of despair being the drying tears on her cheeks. 

"Naruto?" he heard a voice ask behind him. He turned around, his blue eyes locking with bright green eyes. He heard her gasp and saw as pain leaked onto her face.

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked him stepping forward. He looked at her

"What do you mean Sakura?" he asked as she lifted her hand to his cheek wiping away water. He looked and reached his own hand to his face not realizing that water still pooled from his eyes. He looked up into those green eyes not realizing what pain he was portraying.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura got out before she wrapped her arms around her closest friend. He felt strange, but he heard a voice that told him to move. And so he placed his arms around her and held her tight, trying as always to keep back his pain. She just held him close her eyes drifting to the slight body of one of her closest friends that had helped her become who she is 'Oh Hinata please stay strong' she thought as she let herself go and her own tears fell.

* * *

Hinata heard the sound of people speaking in the background. Her body tensed the normalcy of being suspicious caused her to loosen up and activate her byakugan. She formed the seals under the cover that lay on top of her. As she looked through her special eyes she saw many of the rookie nine along the wall of the room she was in. It took her a few seconds to realize that she lay in a hospital bed. 

"When will she wake up?" she heard Ino ask Tsunade, who sat in a chair next to the door. She prepared herself as she slowly pressed her hands against the bed as a level so that she could push herself up.

"Hinata!" everyone said as they swamped her bed asking so many questions that her head swam and her breathing became ragged, her stomach once again turning into knots.

"Quiet!" she heard Tsunade roar as the interrogation became almost too much. "Everyone out now" was the second command from the angry Hokage. Everyone began to argue however Tsunade finally had enough and threatened to throw them all out soon.

"Hinata" Tsunade said much like a mother would to a child. She sat next to her and prepared to have a long chat about many things including how Hinata should take better care of herself, before something terrible happened.

* * *

Naruto growled at the door that kept them all from their friend. As the heated game of who will blink first that Naruto had started with the door he felt a hand softly graze his arm. He looked over to see Sakura. She was staring at him with Ino behind her. 

"Do you know what's going on?" they asked hope in their eyes. And with hearing their question he got the ears of all the people there. Naruto caste his head low to the ground.

"No I don't" he said sullenly. Everyone around him sighed, their hope crushed again. Naruto was worried that everyone would break down at least until the door opened and Tsunade walked through, Hinata on her heels.

"Hinata" everyone exclaimed as they pressed forward. As they got closer Tsunade warned "Careful she's famished and fatigued. Naruto pushed his way through them however when he got through he saw Shino standing at Hinata's elbow. He looked at him. Their eyes met through the dark sunglasses. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, as he backed down. However he felt his heart pulled as he yet again watched the back of a friend in need.

* * *

Hinata was so grateful to Shino. She felt relieved however she was not sure where he was taking her. Yet her heart slowed knowing that he was there and feeling her pain. Her looked at him 'still the same Shino' she thought to her self. As they walked farther and farther she let her thought flow and mingle with the recent events. However as soon as she was almost gone she heard his voice "we're here" as she pulled herself back her eyes grew wide. In front of her stood the statue that was the memorial for all the KIA and MIA's. Her knees buckled and she let her hands fly up to cover her face. She felt Shino behind her as he hoisted her up and pulled her hands from her face. 

"Look Hinata" he whispered into her ear. "no" she said softly tears spilling from her eyes. "Hinata look" he said demandingly. She felt her eyes open with all of herself hoping to not see it. 'Please don't be there!' she felt her body begin to shake violently. Because before her eyes in the truthful stone read the name of her only person, Her love, "Kiba Inuzuka" she said as quiet as a butterfly. She felt her body go limp.

"Hinata stand, you have to keep living!" Shino whispered fiercely into her ear "Please……." The rest of his voice was blurred by the thunder that cut open the sky and released the oncoming rain. She shook and fell onto the muddy ground as Shino released her. She screamed into the pouring rain. And despite the roaring of the storm her scream cut through it like a knife would do to butter.

* * *

**Well another good chappie! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas of assumptions feel free to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey another chappie because I feel like writing…I guess I'm inspired…Oh Well…

Well one thing I want to say is a thank you to _**HoldMeTight123.**_ You have been reviewing throughout the fic and so I thank you!

Now here is the story…Oh and I do not own Naruto…Yet!

Oh and by the way If things are** Bolded** it's a memory ok!

* * *

Hinata slowly opened the door to her empty apartment. Her body was still dripping from the rain that poured outside. Her eyes we're clouded though this time not in pity but in thought. She sighed as she got to her room. As she peeled the wet clothing from her body she entered the shower. As the beads of water cascaded down her body she thought back to the events that aspired earlier. She looked at her hands that still shook.

"_**Hinata he's dead" Shino said to her as she sat in front of the memorial "You know he would hate for you to do this to yourself because of him" Shino turned to leave but stopped "Hinata, Kiba once said to me that you were his strength and his light." He paused "Don't stop shinning yet because so many people need you" and with that he continued to walk away.**_

Her tears fell again as she slid down the shower wall, her hands bunching over her eyes. 'What should I do?' she thought to herself as her hands fell and her eyes turned blank "Oh god please help me, and everyone else" she thought as she rose her head up and looked pleadingly at the ceiling.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his target dummy. He had been trying to work the anxiety that he felt out of his bones. He only stopped earlier when it had rained. He sighed as he grabbed the water that lay at his feet. He leaned against the nearest tree before taking a swig of the bottle. He heard a twig snap and turned his head to the sound.

"Sakura" he let fall from his lips. She smiled at him as she walked over to him. He watched her move 'when did her movement get so graceful?' he thought to himself before he opened his mouth "What's up" he asked her.

When Sakura finally got over to him she felt her breath still when he smiled at her. She felt the tension that constricted her loosen. 'It's been so long since he smiled' "Nothing really I was around and heard someone so I came to see if they were as bored as I am" she said a grin on her face.

He looked at her a smile still on his face. "What do you have in mind?" he inquired

"Nothing much, really maybe just some ramen" she asked as she glanced towards him knowing that he had been depriving himself of his favorite food for quite some time.

Naruto felt his mouth begin to water as the thought of the yummy noodles. He smiled up at her as he pushed himself off the ground "I am sold" he told her with his unique grin. She smiled at him as well and they walked towards the ramen stand in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hinata stood at the exit of her apartments. 'The sun is so bright' she thought to herself sadly.

"_**Hey Hinata you know something?" She heard Kiba ask her. "No what?" she replied playing into one of his corny sayings. "You're my light, but you're not the sun. You know why?" he said as he flipped on the couch looking at her as she was finishing up breakfast. She laughed "No I don't my couch potato, but I know you're going to tell me" she said a twinkle in her eyes. "Because you're a hidden beauty who brings light into the darkness of night" he told her his grin nearly ripping his face in two. She smiled as him and walked over to him. She leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, my sun" she said softly as she turned back to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. He smiled and laughed before getting up to sit by her.**_

Hinata sighed 'don't do that!' she told herself. 'I have to be strong…for him" she thought before looking up to the sun and smiling.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk leafing through the files that had just been left on her desk. She sighed as her fingers pressed into her temples. 'Why is all this happening now?' she thought as she looked through her window.

She heard knocking outside her door. "Come in" she said to the person knocking. Jiraiya entered his face somber. "You know why I'm here right" her face scrunched up and she sighed. "I take it that's a yes" he said to her.

"Why is this happening now?" she asked him pleading that he could answer her question. She looked into his eyes seeing that it was a hopeless question. She groaned "I can't do this to them" she began but Jiraiya cut her off

"It doesn't matter we have to do this" he told her strictly like a parent to a child.

She scowled at him "You think I don't fucking know that!" she screamed as she slammed her hands on her tables causing it to splinter.

"Calm down" he told her softly "I know how you feel but we have no choice, this is our _Only_ Choice" he said looking firmly into her eyes.

"I know" she felt tears build at the back of her eyes "I just wish there was an alternative"

"I know Tsunade, I know" he said as he set an arm against her back "I know" he sighed as he too looked out the window trying to keep his eyes from looking at the paper that lay on Tsunade's desk. That paper that would change and possible destroy everything.

'Declaration Of War' 'To Konoha' 'From The Sound'

* * *

Okay and it is here that I leave you! Bye and thank for reading Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is a really short chappie and I'm sorry but oh well I'll update soon I promise!

* * *

Hinata looked on as the streets of Konoha slowly began to fill with the traffic of the day. The sun was still rising and she felt as restless as the moon must feel during the day waiting for night.

She turned and twisted through the crowd attempting to get to the training grounds. She looked on and the Yamanaka store caught her eye.

"_**Hey Hinata" Kiba said slowly as he stared at the store. "What is it" she said as she turned around after her boyfriend "What's your favorite flower?" he asked her his face in a thoughtful look that remaindered her of a two year old deciding between a toy car and a train. "Why?" she asked him wondering what he was up too. "Nothing really he turned towards her and set a grin back onto his handsome face. She smiled at him as she twirled around pretending that she wouldn't answer. "Wait you didn't answer me" he said as he ran to catch up to her. "Hmm… maybe I should make you guess" she said softly in a thoughtful tone. He looked at her dumbfounded and as he opened his mouth she put her finger to it. "I was kidding; my favorite flower has to be a moon lily if you must know. She told him before moving along again. **_

_**Later that day as she walked home from the quiet escort mission she had done she saw him sitting on the steps in front of the apartments. "Kiba?" she asked him wondering why he was sitting there. When he heard her he stood up a large grin splitting his mouth. "I thought I would come and welcome you home" he told her as he walked over to her. She smiled at him "Thank you" as she went to hug him she felt him place something behind her ear. "Wha-" she began before she picked it and looked at it. Their in her hand laid the prettiest moon lily she had ever seen. She felt tears well up behind her eyes. "Oh my god it's beautiful" she said as she threw herself into his arms "I had hoped you'd say that" he said into her ear as he kissed the top of her head. Relishing in her pressing her face into his chest.**_

She sighed at the memory lifting her hand up to have it slide through the locks of her hair. She shook her head and continues her trek through the gathering number of people.

As she glided through the hoards of people she heard some familiar voices. As she turned the corner following, she stopped as she saw them. Her stomach clenched as their faces filled her vision. Her legs began to tremble. 'I can't do it' she turned fast on her heels and slammed right into another body.

"ooww" she moaned as she looked up and stared at someone whose eeys may have been hidden but she knew they were calling her a coward. She opened her mouth to say something however Shino slide right by her ignoring her and headed towards the group of people.

"_**Don't stop shinning yet because so many people need you" **_his voice yet again entered her head. She clenched her fists as she slowly lifter herself from the ground. 'Get up' she told herself as he shakily got to her feet. She looked ahead of her seeing her group of friends. 'do they even want me' she questioned herself again. She tightly shut her eyes as she willed her tears to dissipate. She lifted her head and opened her eyes preparing herself for what she was about to do. As she began to walk she felt herself moving faster than normal. She felt her arms go numb as she saw the faces that still had yet to see her. as she got closer and closer her stomach twisted and twisted.

"Hinata" she heard someone who she thought must've been Sakura. She felt herself begin to run to them. She ran and someone caught her in their arms.

"shhh it's okay" she heard Naruto's voice echo. She felt more people touch her arms and give her hugs telling her it was alright. She broke out in hysteria her body began to shake. All she could hear were their soft notions that everything would get better.

As she began to get herself composed she looked up at Naruto and lipped to him two things that he needed to hear -Thank You-.

* * *

Well this is all for now. The most you review the sooner I will update! 


End file.
